


Christmas Cookies

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: CAPS, Capitals, Christmas, F/M, Hockey, Holidays, NHL, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Christmas Cookies

You shifted on your feet once Tom knocked on the door. You were nervous. It was Christmas eve and it was the first time you were going to meet Tom’s best friends. He warned you they were rowdy, and had no filter so that you were trying to prepare yourself for. But that didn’t concern you as much as the idea that they might not like you. A man you knew to identify as Andre opened the door, and beamed a smile at your boyfriend before pulling him into a hug. He looked to you next. 

“Hi, I’m Andre,” he said, moving to hug you as well. You laughed as the Santa hat on his head bobbed around when he moved. 

“Nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me,” you said, stepping into the apartment. 

“Of course. Any girl Willy gets to get him to commit must be something,” he said and you saw Tom’s smile falter for a moment. 

You looked around the room, stopping on another man sitting on the couch. You were amazed at his Christmas sweater which lit up obnoxiously. He moved toward you and your boyfriend too, letting out a loud yell. You knew this to be none other than Michael Latta. You’d seen enough snapchats to know. Tom had a longer snap streak with him, than he did with you, but you were sworn to secrecy on that one. “Your sweater is not nearly ugly enough,” he said, examining the green jumper with a cute little reindeer on it. 

Tom told you they were theming the night ‘ugly christmas sweater’ and this was the best you could come up with. “I tried,” you said with a shrug. He laughed and pulled you into a hug anyway. You repeated your actions with Andre at the door. Your nerves were fleeting. This didn’t seem so bad. 

Eventually you had a spot on the couch, tucked nicely under Tom’s arm as you all watched Andre try to put together a Lego Batman cave. “You really got him legos?” you leaned over and asked. Michael barked out a laugh.

“Ovi did, ‘cause he’s like his kid.” He said that as he stood up. “Do you want something to drink? We have eggnog,” he said but Andre broke his concentration from the blocks to look at you.

“Don’t drink the eggnog, it’s disgusting,” he warned. 

You trusted the younger boy more so you shook your head. “Next time I’ll make it, my mom’s got a secret recipe. And Christmas cookies, oh I should have made some,” you said, looking to Tom as if he was supposed to remind you. 

“Eggnog and cookies? She can definitely stay, Wilso. Where’d you find her?” Latta asked from the kitchen. 

“My dreams,” your boyfriend said, pressing a kiss to your forehead which made you smile. The other man returned. 

“No, I mean it. You a robot or something? No way you like this idiot,” he said, ruffling your boyfriend’s hair. Again, Tom frowned. You smiled though you didn’t know what to say. You absentmindedly played with the ring on your finger. It was one Tom had given you that morning. You’d only been dating a few months so you almost had a panic attack when he pulled out the box and you thought he may have been proposing. You loved him, but you were not ready for that. He laughed and promised that it was just a promise ring. It was beautiful and you couldn’t be happier, but you sat here now and something didn’t feel right. 

The night moved on, a lot more jokes made at Tom’s expense and it worried you a bit. You knew he could take it, and you knew he was usually the one dishing the dirt to his friends so you hoped this was just a response to that but the grip he held on your leg on the ride home would say otherwise. “What’s wrong?” you asked, moving your hand over to his chest in the driver’s seat once you were parked. You smiled at the way the ring looked on your finger, already beginning to picture what a wedding one would look like. 

“I just…I hate that they talk like that,” he said. You knew what he meant, but you didn’t want to say it.

“Like what?” He looked at you, sadness pouring from his features. 

“Like I’m…a player or something. I know I haven’t had a lot of girlfriends, that’s not wrong but it’s…I mean, it’s hard. They know that. I’ve never found a girl who I really liked and could still up with everything. I finally did and all they want to do is talk shit,” he said. He sighed and got out of the car. You followed, stopping him on the porch to fish out your keys. 

“Well I like them, and I think they are funny and they might just be scared to lose their fellow single friend,” you said, hoping it would ease his mind. “Plus, it’s new for them. My friends had their weird ways of dealing with me being in a relationship again.” You pulled your keys out of your bag along with your phone. You smiled when you looked down at it. “Hey, it’s 12:02,” you told him. You paused at putting the key in the door, looking out as the soft snow fell from the sky. The world around you seemed to stop like it always did during the first night snow in winter.

“Merry Christmas,” you said, meeting his eyes and wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“I love you,” he blurted out. Something he hadn’t said yet. You felt a hot tear in your eye, contrasting with the freezing air. “Merry Christmas,” he repeated you when you didn’t say anything. 

“I love you too,” you whispered and stood on your toes to kiss him. He broke away laughing. “My little brobean,” you teased and he just rolled his eyes taking the keys from your hand to open the door.


End file.
